


You stopped the game [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	You stopped the game [fanart]

Another game of chess !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151004070222494038.jpg.html)


End file.
